


COMING HOME

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Jaebum is the heir to a huge company. The only problem is his reputation. Even though his parents gave him a year to find someone to settle down with and to get his life together, Jaebum is still doing whatever he wants. His parents keep their promise and, after a year, they arrange a marriage between Jaebum and Park Jinyoung. But the two men are polar opposites and neither of them really want this marriage.Or do they?{just a cliche au}Ⓒ2018//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains talk of physical abuse.***
> 
> If you read my previous JJP fic, then you know that when I say "angst", I ain't playing around.  
> This will be angsty. It will be painful.  
> You've been warned.
> 
> Also, this story will contain mentions of physical/emotional abuse, possibly drugs/alcohol, POSSIBLY self-harm.  
> I WILL ALWAYS PUT A WARNING ON THE CHAPTER IF IT CONTAINS THESE THINGS.

His parents had given him a year to find someone. It was part of their deal: if Jaebum didn't get his shit together and meet someone to settle down with, then his parents would choose someone for him. Honestly, Jaebum had thought the whole deal was a joke. In fact, he had even laughed when his parents brought it to him in the first place. Now, Jaebum was standing in his parents' living room, mouth turned down in a frown, arms crossed over his chest, as they told him that they had found him a groom.

With all the trouble Jaebum had caused over the years, he had thought he would be untouchable. No one would want to marry Im Jaebum. His reputation was tainted and that was just the way he liked it. Jaebum wasn't the marrying type, a fact he had told his parents repeatedly. It seemed they had a hearing problem.

"What are you talking about?" Jaebum asked them. He didn't want a bride. He didn't want a groom. He wanted to be alone.

Jaebum's mother sighed, exasperated. "Jaebum, we gave you a chance to find someone yourself," she said. "We can't leave you the company if you aren't going to get your life together."

"When did I ever say I wanted the company? I just want to live my life the way I want."

Jaebum's father shooed his wife out of the room and pulled a picture from the inside pocket of his blazer. "This is Park Jinyoung," he said. Jaebum looked at the picture to see a dorky-looking boy. The exact opposite of Jaebum, that's what this picture was screaming. His parents really didn't know him at all, did they?

"His family isn't as...high up as we'd like for you, but with your reputation, finding a suitor was difficult," Jaebum's father continued. "This is your only shot. If you screw this up, you're done. No company, no more money. I'm cutting you out of the will."

"Do you think I care about your money or your damn company?" Jaebum snapped.

Jaebum's father grabbed his face in his hand tightly, leaning in close so that Jaebum's mother couldn't hear from the other room. "You care," he said, his voice threatening. "You care because this is what your mother and I have worked our entire lives for. We built all of this for _you_. You've been an ungrateful brat long enough." His father released his grip roughly, shoving Jaebum away. Jaebum staggered back a few feet, heart racing in fear and anger as he brought a hand up to his sore jaw. "Are we clear?" his father said, straightening his suit.

Jaebum remained silent, but his father took that as the answer he was looking for. "Good," he said. "We're meeting them tonight. Clean yourself up. You look like shit."

When Jaebum was alone in his room, he couldn't sit still. The truth was that his father terrified him and that only pissed him off more. After years of dealing with the man's abuse, Jaebum would have thought he'd grown immune by now. Or at least become brave enough to stand up to the man. But no. Jaebum was as much a coward then as he was when he was eight years old, shrinking away from his father's temper. Would he ever change? One of them had to, didn't they?

Staring down at the goofy photo his father had given him, Jaebum shook his head. This Jinyoung kid really had no idea what he was getting himself into. Then again, maybe he hadn't agreed to this at all. Maybe he was in the same boat as Jaebum, being forced to marry someone he didn't know. Someone he didn't _want_ to know. Jaebum kind of hoped so. It would make ruining this sham marriage all the more easy.

Jaebum tossed the photo carelessly and went to shower. He didn't want to face his father's temper again today, so he figured he'd better at least try to please him. After his shower, Jaebum pulled on some black skinny jeans and a white button-up, combing his hair out of his face. He pulled on his leather jacket, knowing his father wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but that it would be enough to get under the man's skin.

The car ride to the restaurant was a long and silent one. Neither Jaebum nor his parents offered to attempt small talk. Jaebum knew that his mother was aware of how his father treated him. He wasn't sure if he hated her more for turning a blind eye, or his father more for actually putting his hands on him. They were equally guilty, in Jaebum's eyes. But there was something to be said for a mother who let her child be abused. It had been going on since he was eight years old and he was nearly twenty-one now. There was no way his mother didn't know.

Their car stopped and Jaebum's parents prepared themselves; Jaebum didn't budge. "You'd better not screw this up," his father reminded him, his voice just as threatening as it had been earlier.

Jaebum swallowed and got out of the car. He followed his parents inside and to the private table at the back of the restaurant. The Parks were already seated. They looked like a nice family. But then again, so did Jaebum's. And that was far from the truth. Looks could be deceiving. Jinyoung smiled awkwardly across the table at Jaebum, his turtleneck sweater a beige that brought out his eyes. Jaebum raised a brow at him and looked away.

This was going to be a long night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter has mentions of physical abuse.
> 
> Is everything I write emo? Yes.  
> Do I have regrets? No.

Jaebum resisted the urge to yawn. His parents were talking business with Jinyoung's, while the two of them sat there, trying not to make eye contact. Sure, they were arranged to marry, but things could change. In fact, Jaebum planned to make sure they did change. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be married off to some random guy, though now that he was sat across from Jinyoung, he realized that the boy looked familiar. That didn't matter, though. What mattered was that Jaebum wasn't going to be forced into a marriage with anyone, especially not someone his uptight, overbearing parents had chosen for him.

"So, Jaebum," Jinyoung's mother said, snapping Jaebum from his reverie, "why is a boy like you single? I would have thought you'd have offers piling up by now."

Jaebum laughed and leaned forward, arms resting on the table as he smiled at the woman. She was thin, with her dark hair pulled back into a tight bun, crinkles around her eyes when she smiled. She was pretty. "Oh, I've had my fair share of men _and_ women," Jaebum said. He could practically feel his father's anger radiating off the man beside him. "Call if you're ever lonely," Jaebum added with a wink.

Jinyoung's mother flushed and looked away, his father clenching his jaw. Jinyoung himself remained silent. Beside Jaebum, his own father shot him a glare. "That's enough," he said sternly.

"I was only answering the woman's question," Jaebum said innocently, sitting back in his chair. His eyes met Jinyoung's, both of them unwavering for a long moment. Jaebum wondered if the boy was angry that the man he was meant to marry was here, flirting with his mother in front of him. Or maybe Jinyoung was glad that Jaebum was causing trouble. Maybe he didn't want this any more than Jaebum did.

"I'm sorry for him," Jaebum's father said, clearing his throat. "When were you hoping for the wedding to take place?"

Jinyoung's father smiled. "November," he said.

Jinyoung choked on his water and Jaebum sat at attention. "November?" he asked incredulously. "You _do_ realize that it's September? That's barely two months away."

"I gave you a year, Jaebum," his father said. "You didn't take me seriously."

"How are we supposed to get to know each other in two months?"

Jaebum's father shrugged. "You don't need to. You'll have the rest of your lives."

Jaebum let his gaze fall on Jinyoung, who was annoyingly silent. Wasn't he going to stand up for his future? Or was he just going to let his parents control everything? "Fine," Jaebum said. "I get why I'm being forced into this. But why is he being forced to marry _me_?"

Jinyoung shifted in his seat and shot his parents a glance. "That's not really important," his father said. "Just know that we didn't have a lot of options. Just like you."

Jinyoung and Jaebum made eye contact once again, but this time Jaebum was wary. The boy sitting across from him seemed perfect: perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect parents. Nothing out of place. But he was clearly hiding something, something that had screwed him up so badly that his parents had resorted selling him off to Im Jaebum, of all people. That being said, Jinyoung's parents were still getting something out of it. They got to be a part of one of the richest families in South Korea. Was that really what this was all about? Perhaps Jinyoung was just what he seemed: perfect. Maybe it was his parents who had ulterior motives.

Jaebum let out a laugh, but there was a hint of venom behind it. "You're just in it for the money, aren't you?" he asked Jinyoung's parents. "That's what this is really about, right?"

"Jaebum," his father said warningly. "Outside."

"You can say it," Jaebum continued. "You both already signed the contract, right? Just tell the truth."

" _Jaebum_ ," his father said again. "Outside. Now."

Jaebum's father stood and started for the door, Jaebum following reluctantly behind him. He had known that this was going to happen if he made a scene, but he didn't want this sham of a marriage. Hell, he didn't want a marriage at all, let alone to some man he had just barely met. And in two months? That was hardly time for Jaebum to even wrap his head around the idea. He knew his father was a piece of shit and his mother was no better, but what about Jinyoung's parents? How could they force him to marry a stranger? Then again, it wasn't like Jaebum knew those people either. Perhaps they were just as fucked up as his own family.

Outside, Jaebum followed his father around the corner of the building. He knew why. His father didn't want anyone to see what was coming next. Maybe Jaebum's reputation was ruined, but his father's was still flawless. Best to keep it that way, right? Wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Wouldn't want anyone to figure out that the man was an abusive piece of garbage.

Jaebum heard the slap before the pain had time to register. His cheek was stinging and the metallic taste of blood had flooded his mouth. He must have bitten his lip. Spitting, Jaebum stained the cement with his blood and then glared back up at his father, who was fuming. Would he hit Jaebum again? Or was once enough, at least for now?

"I told you to behave yourself," his father said, pointing a finger in Jaebum's face. "Why can't you just keep that damn mouth of yours shut? You're trying to ruin this? You can't. You're not getting out of it. I gave you a chance ─ I gave you a whole goddamn year. And what did you do? You screwed around. This is your fault. You're gonna marry that boy and you're gonna take over the company. And you know what? You're going to like it. Do you know why?"

Jaebum didn't speak, but when his father moved, he flinched. Jaebum's father chuckled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "You're going to like it because it's all you'll ever have," he said. "This is the only future you have a chance at, and that's only because I'm handing it to you. If it wasn't for me, you would have nothing." Jaebum swallowed, still tasting blood, trying to keep his anger under control. "So you go in there, you apologize, and then you go home. We'll talk more later." Jaebum's father threw his cigarette to the ground and stalked off, back into the restaurant.

After his father was gone, Jaebum brought a hand up to his still-stinging cheek and let out a sigh. When was he going to get out of this life? Maybe it would be easier to just go along with whatever his father wanted. So what if it made him unhappy? He'd been unhappy for as long as he could remember. At least if he did what his father asked, he would have money and a future.

A future he didn't want.

Jaebum walked back inside the restaurant and did as his father asked. He apologized and said his goodbyes and started walking, not wanting to take the car or a taxi. He needed to clear his head. Jaebum didn't go in the direction of home, instead heading for the building he rented. His parents didn't know about it, just a little place for Jaebum to escape to when times got too hard. Like now.

The building was off the beaten path, hidden in the woods just outside of the city. The electricity didn't work and Jaebum didn't want to have it fixed. He enjoyed the sunlight that streamed in through the windows in the daytime and lighting candles at night. The building was only two rooms, one where Jaebum kept a mattress on the floor for when he decided to stay overnight, and one where he did his art. The photographs littered the floors and the walls, the mantle of the untouched fireplace, the small desk in the corner.

This was Jaebum. Everything in this room was all he really cared about. Not that anyone knew it. His parents didn't care enough to ask him what he liked to do, what he wanted to do with his life. And he'd been too stupid growing up, rebeling at every chance he got. Now it was too late. Now these photographs were just a hobby, something that he had to keep hidden from the world.

Jaebum glanced over at the camera on the windowsill and sighed. Maybe it was time to face the fact that his dreams were only that. Dreams.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know the other members are in the tags, but I'm not sure if I'm going to bring them into the story.  
> I just haven't figured out how they would fit.  
> MAYBE they'll pop up. We shall see.  
> Also, I have an idea for another JJP story, but I don't know if I should start it now or after this one.

Jinyoung clicked on the _open_ sign of the bookstore and sighed. He loved this ratty old bookstore, even though his parents didn't understand why. This was where he spent the majority of his time these days. School hadn't worked out, not after what had happened. Jinyoung just hadn't had the heart to do much of anything anymore. Lately, he spent his time either at the bookstore or with his therapist. His parents didn't really care either way, as long as he wasn't going against what they wanted. And what right did he even have to object to them, anyway? They'd saved his ass when he had screwed up and now he owed them.

Which was why he had reluctantly agreed to marry a stranger. This was the only thing he could do to repay his parents for how they had helped him, by getting them into one of the wealthiest families in South Korea. It wasn't like they were going to get any better offers for Jinyoung's hand and Jinyoung didn't have the heart to find anyone himself. So he was going to settle. How bad could Im Jaebum be?

After last night's dinner had gone south, Jinyoung had realized just how much of a handful Jaebum was, but he didn't think he was a bad person. Jinyoung had seen the tension between Jaebum and his father and he wondered just what kind of relationship the two had. Was Jaebum's father the reason Jaebum acted out the way he did? Jinyoung was no therapist, far from it. But he wasn't blind and he wasn't stupid.

The bell over the door went off and Jinyoung glanced up to see Jaebum. They locked eyes and a look of realization dawned on Jaebum's face. Of course, Jinyoung had seen Jaebum here loads of times. Jaebum had a memorable face. But apparently Jaebum hadn't been able to place Jinyoung as easily.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere," Jaebum said. "Why do you work in a bookstore?" Jaebum approached the counter and leaned against it, arms crossed as he stared at Jinyoung.

For a moment, Jinyoung just studied Jaebum. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for. A hint of what had happened after they'd left the restaurant? When he didn't find it, he replied, "I like it here."

Jaebum raised one brow and made a face. "Why? It's dusty and smells like old books."

"That's why I like it here. And you're here several times a week. So you must like it, too."

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "I don't actually read the books," he said. "I use them to start fires."

There was a glint of something wild in Jaebum's eyes, but Jinyoung saw through it. "Sure you do," he said.

"That's what my parents think. If they knew I read books, they would probably fall over dead. So can I trust my fiance to keep my secret?" Jaebum asked with a wink.

Jinyoung cleared his throat, uncomfortable at the mention of the word, _fiance_. "I won't tell them," he said.

Jaebum walked off in search of a book, leaving Jinyoung to his thoughts. He had never spoken to Jaebum this much in all the time the boy had been coming into the bookstore. It was strange how easily the two of them seemed to communicate. Jinyoug knew that Jaebum didn't want this marriage any more than he did, but if they were going to be stuck together, at least they could make conversation.

"Have you read this one?" Jaebum called, holding up a copy of _Catcher in The Rye_.

Jinyoung nodded and smiled. "It's my favorite," he answered.

Jaebum raised a brow again. "You can tell a lot about a person based on their favorite book. Since we're going to be married," he said, dropping the book on the counter, "I suppose I should start learning."

"So what's your favorite, then?" Jinyoung asked as he rang up the book.

Jaebum smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He dropped money on the counter and took his book, leaving the store.

Jinyoung couldn't help but smile as he placed the money in the register. It was odd, though, how carefree Jaebum seemed today compared to the day before. The day before, he'd so clearly been against the marriage, but now, he was even joking about it. What had made him change so drastically overnight? Had his father done something? Or had Jaebum simply come to accept it? Honestly, Jaebum didn't seem like the type who would just lay down and do whatever was asked of him. After all, he'd been given a year to find someone and look where they were now.

Something was off. But then again, Jinyoung didn't know Jaebum well enough to know, did he?

It was late evening when Jinyoung decided to close the store and head home. Saturday nights were usually slow, as people would rather drink on the weekends than go book shopping. Jinyoung randomly wondered what Jaebum was doing on a Saturday night. He was probably drinking, too. Jinyoung shook his head. Why did he suddenly care what Jaebum was doing on a Saturday night? They'd barely even spoken. Just because they were set to be married in two months didn't mean they knew each other or that they even liked each other. How could they, when they'd pretty much just met?

Jinyoung locked up and started the walk home. He didn't live far from the bookstore, in a penthouse a few blocks away. When he arrived, the suite was silent and dark, his parents probably out for the night themselves. They often spent nights out with their rich friends. Jinyoung used to be invited, until he'd screwed up. Now, he spent nights alone, reading or simply getting lost in his own mind, asking himself questions that really had no answers. How did everything turn out this way? What was the point in anything?

Were his parents really doing this all for him, or for themselves?

Tonight was no different, as Jinyoung warmed up leftovers and got comfortable on his bed with a book. Just as he was getting comfortable, his phone vibrated, indicating a text message. Jinyoung didn't recognize the number, but the message simply said, _come outside_.

Jinyoung replied warily, _who is this?_

He could practically hear the sass in the next message, _your lovely fiance_.

How did Jaebum know where lived? And how had he gotten his number? Jinyoung sighed and stood, pulling on a cardigan and slippers, before taking the elevator to the bottom floor and walking out to meet Jaebum. The boy was standing there, one hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, the other holding a book. His black hair was hidden under a beanie and his face wearing an odd expression.

"I can't believe _this_ is your favorite book," was what he said, holding up the copy of _Catcher in The Rye_ he had bought earlier that day.

Jinyoung cocked a brow. "You read that already?" he asked.

"Are you impressed?" Jaebum smirked. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I was eating."

Jaebum grinned. "Great, I'm starving." He walked past Jinyoung to the door of his building. "Lead the way."

Jinyoung wasn't sure why he was doing what Jaebum said. Maybe it was just hard to say no to that face. Whatever the reason, it was annoying that he found Jaebum so damn charming. He led Jaebum to his floor and went to his room to retrieve all the food he'd left, setting it out on the island bar where Jaebum was seated on a stool.

"What are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung, his cheeks full of rice. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Jinyoung tried not to smile. "I figured you'd be out...starting fires."

Jaebum swallowed his food and laughed. "You're funny, but no. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, I don't actually enjoy...starting fires. I'd prefer to be home with a book or some music. Or taking pictures." He took another bite. "I haven't been home in nearly two days, though."

"Why not?" Jinyoung asked.

"You probably already have an idea, but I'd rather not talk about it. Can I have some water?"

Jinyoung got Jaebum a glass of water and continued watching the boy eat. Had he not eaten in the two days since he'd been home? It seemed so. His family was rich, so why was he going hungry? Jinyoung had a lot of questions, but it was clear Jaebum was in no mood answer them. So he settled for something simple.

"If you don't like _Catcher in The Rye_ , then what's your favorite book?" Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum took a long drink of water and pushed his empty bowl away with a smile, tilting his head to one side. "You have a nice face," he said, rather than answering the question. "Can I photograph you one day?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Jinyoung blushed and looked at his feet. "No," he said. "I hate having my picture taken."

"But we're engaged." As if that fixed everything.

"Please stop saying that," Jinyoung said.

Jaebum frowned. "Are you ever gonna tell me why you're being forced to marry _me_?" he asked.

"No."

There was a long beat of silence between them as they stared at each other. Jaebum suddenly stood and sighed, pulling his jacket back on. "Thanks for the food," he said. "I guess we'll be seeing each other around."

Jinyoung felt bad for ruining the mood, but there were some things that were going to stay secret. Even to Jaebum. "Yeah," he replied as Jaebum headed for the elevator.

As the doors started to close, Jaebum said, "My favorite book is _The Outsiders_ ," with a wink.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter has talks and insinuations of physical abuse.
> 
> This isn't nearly angsty enough. I need to get my shit together.

Jaebum had finally decided to go home. For nearly two days, he had ignored his parents' calls, staying at his building instead. He hadn't eaten, besides at Jinyoung's, choosing to spend as little of his father's money as possible. He was tired of being under his father's thumb, sick of his mother allowing it. There wasn't much he could do at the moment; he had no money of his own, everything was his father's. But Jaebum had started looking at this marriage as an opportunity. Doing whatever his father wanted was the easy thing, and Jaebum had never been one to take the easy way out. So, Jaebum was going to have to do something terrible, something he didn't want to do, but something he had to do in order to get control of his life back.

He was going to have to break Jinyoung's heart, destroy him so badly that even his parents wouldn't want to force this marriage on him. It was evil and heartless and hurt Jaebum just to think about. It wasn't that he particularly cared for Park Jinyoung, but contrary to popular belief, Jaebum wasn't a bad person. He just wasn't in an ideal situation and the only way he saw out of it was to show everyone ─ his parents, Jinyoung's parents ─ that he would do whatever it took to be out of this fake marriage. To be able to make his own decisions.

Unfortunately, Jinyoung was going to have to be hurt in the process.

The front door of Jaebum's parents' large house was even more daunting today, as he knew that he was in for trouble with his father for staying gone for two days, and not answering the man's calls. When was Jaebum going to stop pushing his father's buttons? He practically asked for it.

Swallowing, Jaebum opened the front door and quietly closed it, taking his shoes off. He heard his mother in the kitchen, probably attempting to cook again, which would end badly. As he tiptoed through the house, he saw that his father's office door was closed, which meant he was inside. Jaebum relaxed a bit and headed for the stairs.

"Where have you been?" he heard his father's voice say.

Jaebum froze and turned slowly to face the man. He'd only made it a few steps up the flight, barely making him tower over his father. "I was with Jinyoung," Jaebum replied, despising the crack in his voice. It wasn't a total lie, though.

His father sneered. "For two days?"

"I had things to do. I met up with Jinyoung last night."

"Please tell me these things that were so important you couldn't even answer the phone. Your mother was worried sick."

Jaebum swallowed. "But not you?" he asked. Though he was angry and terrified at the same time, it still hurt him that his father didn't seem to care. And feeling hurt only made Jaebum more furious with himself.

"Don't beg for pity, son," his father said. "It's unbecoming. Go take a shower, you stink." Jaebum clenched his jaw, but turned to follow his father's orders. He was honestly surprised things hadn't gotten physical this time. Maybe his father had had a good day, maybe he was letting all of Jaebum's bullshit build up so he could explode later. Whatever the reason, it was odd.

Jaebum didn't know what time it was when his phone rang, Jinyoung's number showing up on his caller ID. Eyes blurry with sleep, Jaebum almost ignored the call, but the small part of his brain that was alert told him Jinyoung wouldn't call this late if it wasn't an emergency. So Jaebum rubbed his eyes and answered the call, voice groggy and deep from sleep.

"Jinyoung?" he said.

"I can't do this anymore," Jinyoung said on the other line, sounding frantic. "I can't stay here anymore. I didn't know who else to call, I don't know what to do."

Jaebum sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Can you come get me? I'm outside, I can't go back in there, Jaebum. Please."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second, don't move."

Jaebum rolled out of bed and pulled on a hoodie and some shoes, not caring that he was in his pajamas or that his hair was probably a mess. For some odd reason, he was venturing out into the cold night to pick up a fiance he didn't even know. For some odd reason, he was worried about the boy. For some odd reason, he cared.

His father's car keys were laying on the table by the door to the garage, so Jaebum grabbed them, not considering the consequences. The dark Malibu was quiet when Jaebum started it and pulled out of the garage and away from the silent house. The streets were almost empty and the clock on the dash told Jaebum it was nearly four in the morning, the city still lit up even at this hour.

When Jaebum pulled up to the curb outside Jinyoung's building, he spotted the boy sat on the short stone wall leading away from the apartment complex. As Jaebum got closer to Jinyoung, he noticed the swollen eye and the busted lip and stopped, swallowing. He'd been in Jinyoung's position before, beaten to a pulp by the man who was supposed to protect him. Jaebum wasn't sure why he was so surprised seeing Jinyoung like this. Perhaps it was because he had honestly thought the boy's parents were different from his. Or perhaps Jaebum had been so caught up in his own pain and suffering for so long that he had forgotten others suffered, too.

Jaebum knelt and hooked a hand under Jinyoung's arm. "Let's go," he said.

Jinyoung stood, looking at Jaebum, only just noticing the man's presence. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I know a place."

Jaebum helped Jinyoung into the passenger's seat of his father's car and started the drive to his private building. He'd never shown the place to anyone before. Hell, he hadn't ever had anyone _to_ show it to. But something was different now, something between Jaebum and Jinyoung had shifted. There was suddenly a mutual understanding between the boys. Sure, Jinyoung hadn't seen Jaebum's father put his hands on him, but he knew. And now Jaebum knew, too. They were more alike than they'd ever known.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapters mentions physical abuse

Jaebum led the way into the small building with the flashlight of his cell phone. He silently lit all the candles in both rooms and then he and Jinyoung stood there in silence. It didn't take long for Jinyoung to let his gaze fall upon the hundreds of photos littering the floor and desk, the mantle of the fireplace. Jaebum leaned against the wall and watched the boy. His eye was already starting to turn black and his lip was a bit swollen. It surprised Jaebum how angry he was at seeing Jinyoung this way. Perhaps it was because he knew what it was like, and he didn't think anyone deserved to feel that pain of a parent putting their hands on you.

"These are amazing," Jinyoung said, looking at the photographs. "You said you like taking pictures, but I never imagined something like this."

"It's just a hobby," Jaebum said, still focused on Jinyoung's blackening eye.

Jinyoung stopped and finally looked at Jaebum, before looking away sheepishly. "It's not a hobby," he said quietly.

"Jinyoung." Jinyoung stopped; he knew what Jaebum was going to ask next. "What happened?"

"Do we have to talk about it?"

"No, we don't have to. But right now I want to go back there and kick your dad's ass."

Jinyoung swallowed. "It was a misunderstanding," he said. "I shouldn't have stood up to him, I knew better ─"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Jaebum said. His hands were clenched into fists inside the pockets of his hoodie. "

Jinyoung's eyes met Jaebum's. "You know how it is," he said. "Everyone will cool down and it'll be okay tomorrow."

This fact only made Jaebum angrier. Because he _did_ know. He knew what it was like to have to cover his bruises with makeup or make excuses. He knew what it was like to question everything, because what kind of parent puts their hands on their own child? He knew what it was like to have to keep every emotion and every bit of pent-up anger he was feeling hidden, simply because of who his family was. Jinyoung was right: Jaebum did know.

But Jaebum was tired of letting it go. Maybe he couldn't find the strength or courage to stand up to his own father, but he could stand up to Jinyoung's.

"Jinyoung, I want you to tell me what happened."

"I thought you said we didn't have to talk about it," Jinyoung retorted.

Jaebum licked his lower lip, trying to reel in his anger. "I lied. Tell me what really happened."

Jinyoung took a deep breath and stared down at his feet as he spoke. "He was just saying the same stuff he always does," he said. "Throwing up the fact that they got me out of trouble and that they're really saving my ass with this marriage. And I told him that I was grateful, but that it wasn't fair for me to have to pay them back by spending my life with a stranger ─ no offense." Jinyoung sighed. "I don't know, things just escalated from there. He was drunk and I pushed the wrong buttons."

"Are you telling me that it's your fault your father hit you?" Jaebum asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because that's bullshit, too. He should never put his hands on you."

"What do you do when your father hits you?" Jinyoung asked, catching Jaebum off-guard.

Jaebum looked away. "That's different," he said quietly.

"No, it's not. So if I don't deserve it then neither do you."

"Look, I'll be back later," Jaebum said. "I'm gonna get some food. Make yourself comfortable if you can. I'll bring some ice for your face, too."

Jaebum started for the door, but Jinyoung grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Don't," he said. Jaebum knew he was referring to the fact that Jaebum wanted to go fight Jinyoung's father.

Jaebum pulled from Jinyoung's grasp. "I'll be back soon."

The entire drive back into town, Jaebum was at war with himself. He was angry. Angry at Jinyoung's father for putting his hands on the boy, angry at his own father. He was angry at Jinyoung for allowing the abuse and angry at himself for the same thing. Jinyoung had told him not to do it and Jaebum really wanted to do as Jinyoung asked. For whatever reason, Jaebum wanted to be this nice guy that Jinyoung seemed to think he was.

But that just wasn't Jaebum.

He found himself parked once again outside Jinyoung's building. Jaebum didn't give himself time to think about it. Before he knew it, Jaebum was boarding the elevator to Jinyoung's penthouse. He'd already called up and told Jinyoung's father that he wanted to speak to him. The man had slurred a response and agreed. Jaebum's heart was pounding as the elevator neared the top floor. Maybe he was too cowardly to stand up to his own father, his own abuser, but Jinyoung was a good person. He didn't deserve to be treated this way, not by his father, not by anyone.

_Anyone but you_ , Jaebum thought, thinking of how he was planning to hurt Jinyoung.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to Jinyoung's apartment. His father was standing a few yards away, near the kitchen, a tall glass of wine in his hand. Jaebum didn't hesitate. He stalked into the room, grabbed Jinyoung's father by his collar and slammed him against the wall. The wine glass fell from his hand, shattering on the floor, but the sound was overshadowed by Jinyoung's mother's scream.

This close, Jaebum could smell the sour scent of wine on the man. "Don't you ever lay a hand on him again," Jaebum said.

Jinyoung's father laughed. "Why do you care?" he said. "You don't wanna marry him anyway." The man shoved Jaebum away. "Jinyoung isn't the perfect little angel you think he is. Do you wanna know what he did? Do you wanna know why he's being forced into a marriage with someone like _you_?"

"Honey, what are you doing?" Jinyoung's mother asked nervously.

"He has the right to know just what he's gotten himself into," Jinyoung's father said, eyes never leaving Jaebum's.

When Jaebum got back to his building, his mind was racing. Jinyoung was waiting by the unlit fireplace. His eyes landed on Jaebum's empty hands. "Where's the food?" he asked.

Jaebum brought his gaze up to meet Jinyoung's. "I know what you did," he said.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains talks of alcohol and insinuations of abuse.
> 
> So, I wrote half the chapter over a few days, decided it was garbage, and wrote the whole thing just now.   
> I love pain.

Jinyoung had known that this would happen, he just hadn't expected it so soon. He certainly hadn't expected his own father to tell Jaebum what he'd done. In fact, the three of them ─ Jinyoung, his father, and his mother ─ had all had an agreement: don't tell Jaebum until after the wedding. Or at all. It wasn't something you brought up in regular conversation.

Jaebum was standing in the doorway to the small room that was littered with hundreds of photographs. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and his face was fixed in a suspicious grimace, eyes focused intently on his _beloved fiance_. He'd come in and said he knew what it was that Jinyoung had done, that Jinyoung's own father had ratted him out in his drunken stupor. And now, Jinyoung was stood on the other side of the room, leaned against Jaebum's desk, hands trembling, heart pounding in his chest as he realized what he was going to have to do.

He had to tell Jaebum the whole story.

"It was an accident," Jinyoung said quietly. "We were drunk and he wanted to go swimming. It was stupid. Usually, I'm the sober one, the voice of reason. But that day had just been terrible and I'd wanted to forget it for a while. So I let myself drink and actually have fun for once." Jinyoung swallowed. He hadn't talked about the incident since it had happened. He hated even thinking about. The guilt he felt over the death of his friend felt like it would never go away, and he hoped it didn't. It was his punishment for what had happened, how he had lived and his friend had died. How he had gotten away with everything and was living his life.

"Jackson was the wild one, but we kind of evened each other out. He made me do things I would never have done otherwise and I mellowed him out and kept him focused on things like his studies." Jinyoung smiled at the memory of his best friend. "So when he wanted to go swimming, I said yes. I was drunk and Jackson had this way of convincing me to do just about anything. We went to the pool at the college." Jinyoung shook his head. How could he have been so stupid?

He wasn't sure when Jaebum had crossed the room, closing the distance between the two of them, but when Jinyoung looked up, Jaebum was standing in front of him. The boy's eyes were no longer filled with suspicion or judgment, but sadness and pity. Jaebum placed a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder and told him softly to continue. Even though that was the last thing Jinyoung wanted to do, he knew he had to. This was the man he was going to have to marry, the man he was going to be forced to spend the rest of his life with. And Jaebum wasn't so bad, in all honesty. And so Jinyoung continued, voice quivering as he recalled that fateful night.

"Everything was okay for a while. We had fun. But he must have been drunker than I realized, because the last time he jumped in, he didn't come back up." Jinyoung choked on a sob, but forced himself to keep going, the hand on his shoulder surprisingly comforting enough. "I thought he was joking; he'd done it so many times before. I called his name a few times, told him to stop playing with me. But when he didn't come back up, I went in after him. I..." Jinyoung took a deep breath. "I tried CPR, I did everything I could. When the ambulance arrived, it was too late. I was arrested for being drunk on the school grounds. My parents pulled strings and I got off scot-free, but even their money and power couldn't bring back my best friend."

There was a beat of silence as Jaebum and Jinyoung stood there, the truth of Jinyoung's past settling over them. "I loved him," Jinyoung finally said. "He meant everything to me and I loved him. And I killed him."

"No, you didn't," Jaebum said.

"I did. Even my parents say so. I shouldn't have agreed to go that ─"

Jaebum gripped Jinyoung's shoulder tightly. "You didn't kill him. Your father told me that you did, but your father is an idiot. You loved Jackson, and you didn't kill him. You _both_ made a decision and a mistake. Do you think he would want you to continue beating yourself up over this?"

Jinyoung finally felt the tears spill over, trailing down his cheeks. He wiped them away, annoyed that he was appearing weak again in front of Jaebum. "You're an idiot," he said.

"What? Why am I an idiot?"

"You have this annoying habit of telling me what I deserve and saying all the right things. And I know you're right, you are. But you're an idiot, because you don't see that you deserve better. You think it's okay for your father to treat you the way he does, but that it's not okay for my father to do the same thing. Why?"

Jaebum took a step back, not expecting all of this to be turned on him. "This isn't about me," he said, deflecting.

"It is. It's about you and it's about me. I don't know you, I don't know what kind of things you've done. But you don't deserve how your father treats you. It's not okay."

"Look, if you're hungry, I'll go get you some food. If not, we should get some sleep."

Jinyoung shook his head. "You're insufferable."

"That's what they tell me. Are you hungry or not?"

"No, we should get some rest."

Jaebum and Jinyoung blew out all the candles on their way to the other room, where they each took a blanket and a side of the mattress. There was one candle lit beside Jinyoung, the flickering of the small flame casting odd and moving shadows on the walls of the room. Both of them were laying on their backs, staring up at the plain gray ceiling.

"Did he know?" Jaebum suddenly asked, his voice so low that Jinyoung nearly missed it.

"What?" he asked, keeping his own voice just as quiet.

Jaebum turned his head a fraction to glance sidelong at Jinyoung. "Did he know you loved him?"

"He knew."

"Did he feel the same way?"

Jinyoung loosed a heavy breath. "Yeah. He did."

Jaebum was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he eventually whispered.

Jinyoung blew out the candle, darkness washing over them in an instant. "Goodnight, Jaebum."

"Goodnight, Jinyoung."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter contains scenes of physical abuse.  
> *also a bit of language
> 
> Uh, so I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy and life is hard and also I couldn't find my inspiration.  
> Good news is the inspiration was just hiding under my bed.  
> Bad news is I have no idea what I'm doing.

Jaebum heard the sound of a car door slamming, jolting him from sleep. He'd always been a light sleeper, a product of the fear of his father that had been instilled in him at an early age. Now, laying on a mattress in a worn-down building that he had been keeping secret from his family, fiance sleeping soundly next to him, Jaebum felt his heart racing. He wasn't sure how he knew his father was here. Maybe over the years he had just acquired a sort of second sense when it came to the man. But Jaebum wasn't surprised when he burst through the door.

Already on his feet, Jaebum felt Jinyoung stir beside him, eyes widening when he noticed the scene above him. Before either of them could move, Jaebum's father had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him roughly against the wall. For a moment, Jaebum lost his breath, so caught up in the absolute fear that came with his father's anger. He wasn't even sure what he'd done wrong this time.

Jinyoung, the idiot, had crossed the room in an instant, his hand on Jaebum's father's arm, horror on his face. "What did he do?" Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum's father looked at Jinyoung as if he were stupid. "What do you mean, what did he do?" he shot back, turning his glare back on Jaebum. "He snuck out of the house, took _my_ car, attacked his father-in-law."

"That was all _my_ fault," Jinyoung said.

"No, it wasn't," Jaebum said, afraid his father would turn his anger on Jinyoung instead. "Jinyoung's father beat him. Look at his face. Was I supposed to do nothing?"

Jaebum's father released his son's collar and took a step back, shaking his head. He glanced over at Jinyoung's still swollen face and black eye. "Fine," he eventually said. "I'll handle Jinyoung's father, make him see reason, straighten all this out."

"You will?" Jaebum said, surprise making his voice small. This was the first time in as long as he could remember that his father was doing something nice for him. Then again, there had to be a catch.

"You two seem to be getting closer. Hell, you're sleeping in the same bed." Jaebum and Jinyoung both blushed and didn't make eye contact.

Jaebum was glad that his father wanted to help him for once, but there was still something that didn't make sense to him. "How did you find us?" he asked his father quietly.

Jaebum's father laughed once. "Did you really think this place was a secret? That I wasn't keeping tabs on you?" He patted Jaebum's cheek, causing Jaebum to flinch. "We're announcing the engagement at the company's anniversary party tomorrow night, so I expect you both to be there and on your best behavior." The man turned to leave, but paused, facing Jinyoung. "Oh, and cover up that black eye," he added. "We don't need people asking questions." And then he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked as soon as the two of them were alone again.

Jaebum pushed past Jinyoung and plopped back down on the mattress. Without the headlights of his father's car lighting up the room, it was dark again. "You should get some rest," Jaebum replied, rather than answering Jinyoung. "We have a big day tomorrow."

With a sigh, Jinyoung took his spot on the bed, knowing Jaebum wasn't going to talk about anything with him. The boy had a hundred walls up and it bugged the hell out of Jinyoung, but there was nothing he could do about it. So he pulled the blanket up to his chin and faced away from his fiance. Tomorrow, things would be official. Public. Tomorrow it would all be real.

* * *

Jaebum released a heavy sigh as he straightened his blazer and tightened his tie. It wasn't often that he was found in a suit, but he knew that if he didn't wear what his father considered the _proper attire_ today, he would have to face the consequences. And Jaebum had a feeling that his father's generosity had been stretched thin the night before.

Today was the day. The day everything became official and his engagement to Park Jinyoung would be announced to all the people who mattered.

Jaebum had had a lot on his mind since the night before. Not to do with his father or the engagement. No, the only thing on Jaebum's mind was Jinyoung. And how he didn't think he was going to be able to go through with his plan to ruin the marriage. After everything Jinyoung had told him about how he'd lost his best friend and the man he loved, could Jaebum really allow himself to break the boy again? If he didn't, was he supposed to just go through with this marriage as if _he_ was the one Jinyoung loved?

Neither option seemed appealing, but Jaebum only had the two choices. If he ruined the marriage the way he had been planning, that would destroy Jinyoung. The boy had already come back from one horrible heartbreak, and Jaebum knew now that he couldn't do it. He couldn't make Jinyoung fall in love with him and then break him. The truth was, Jaebum liked Jinyoung. There were no romantic feelings there, but Jaebum could tell that Jinyoung was a good person, a person deserving of someone better than Im Jaebum. Jinyoung deserved Jackson.

Sighing again, Jaebum shut off his bedroom light and went downstairs where his parents were waiting.

When they were in the car and headed toward the venue, Jaebum's father spoke. "I expect you to _**─**_ "

"Be on my best behavior," Jaebum said, keeping his gaze out the window. "Yeah, I got it."

"If anything goes wrong today _**─**_ "

"You'll kick my ass again. I got that, too."

Jaebum's mother reached across the short distance the car left between them. They were facing each other, Jaebum's father beside his mother, Jaebum across from them. It was how they always sat, and Jaebum had always hated it.

"Please, just do this, sweetie," his mother said. "For me."

He tried to hold back, he did. He told himself in that split second before he reacted that it was a stupid idea. Why make his mother sad before the event? Why piss his father off, risk getting hit then and there, before they even arrived? Unfortunately, that split second wasn't enough time for Jaebum's brain to stop his mouth.

"For you?" Jaebum asked incredulously. "What have you done for me?"

Jaebum's mother pulled her hand away, expression one of shock. He'd never spoken to her this way, but he was _tired_. "What?" she asked.

"Forget it," he said.

"No, I won't forget it. I've worked for years to help your father build this company from the ground up for you."

Jaebum made a noise, something between a scoff and a laugh. "Sure," he replied. "You did that. But I never asked you to."

"Jaebum," his father interjected warningly. "Watch your tone."

Jaebum swallowed. "No."

"Excuse me?" his father said.

"No," Jaebum repeated. "I'm so tired. I'm tired of pretending that this family isn't totally fucked up. That my mother doesn't turn a blind eye to the way my father abuses me. That my father doesn't take every bit of his frustrations out on me every goddamn day. I'm tired."

The car stopped outside the venue and Jaebum watched his father reel in his anger, no doubt saving it for later. "We'll discuss this after the event," he said as the driver opened the doors.

Jaebum couldn't say anything more, not with the press so close. He remained silent and got out of the car, forcing a fake smile to his face. Just another day in the life.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter has mild talks of physical abuse and suicide.
> 
> Comeback (sort of) tonight, so here is an update.  
> I love those seven boys so much, wow.  
> I know I put them through pain in my writing, but if anyone hurts them in real life, I'll fight them.

The party was definitely not Jaebum's scene. Even excluding what had just happened in the car, Jaebum didn't want to be there. If it were his choice, he would be far away from here, away from his parents and these people and his fiance. If it were up to him, Jaebum would be traveling, living out his dreams of being a photographer. That was all he had wanted for as long as he could remember, but Jaebum knew better than to dream anymore. Now, more than ever, Jaebum knew that to dream was to only hurt himself more. He was trapped here. Trapped with his controlling parents, with this life that disgusted him, with this fiance who deserved so much more.

"You look pretty down for someone who's announcing their engagement," Jaebum's cousin, Yugyeom, said. He had a drink in his hand and a grin on his face. Jaebum was sure his cousin didn't know that this was all a set-up, and so Jaebum forced a smile to his own face.

"Yeah. No, I was just thinking," he said.

Yugyeom nodded. "So where is your _fiance_ , anyway?"

Jaebum glanced about the room, but didn't see sight of Jinyoung anywhere. "I'm not sure," he replied. "I'm going to go find him."

Even though Jaebum had been using Jinyoung as an excuse to escape his cousin, now that he thought about it, Jinyoung should have been there by now. Jaebum checked the bar, the bathrooms, walked the entire perimeter of the room, making sure to avoid his parents, but still found no sign of Jinyoung. The boy's parents were with Jaebum's drinking and laughing, but Jinyoung was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Jaebum took out his phone and texted Jinyoung, **_where are you?_**

_**rooftop.** _

Jaebum rolled his eyes at just how cliche Jinyoung was, and then boarded the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. From there, Jaebum took the last flight of stairs to the rooftop. Jinyoung was sat on the edge, feet dangling over the city. Jaebum's heart dropped to his feet, afraid for a moment that Jinyoung had come up here to do something stupid. _If he were going to jump, he wouldn't have told you he was here_ , Jaebum told himself.

Jaebum cleared his throat as he neared Jinyoung, but his fiance didn't turn around. "Some party," Jinyoung said instead, eyes focused out over the city.

Slowly, Jaebum took a seat beside Jinyoung, letting his own feet dangle over the edge of the building. "I guess," Jaebum replied. "What are you doing up here? It's chilly."

Jinyoung shrugged. "I didn't want to be around anyone, especially my parents."

"Did he hit you again?" Jaebum asked, blood already boiling as he moved to get up.

Jinyoung grabbed his arm, stopping him, finally looking at him. "He didn't hit me," he replied quietly. "Please. Sit down."

Jaebum swallowed and did as he was asked. "I thought you didn't want to be around anyone."

"You're different. I don't know what it is, but your presence is...it's calming for me." There was a moment of silence before Jinyoung spoke again. "How was it when you went home?"

"It was fine, until it wasn't. I told my mom off in the car on the way here, so I'm sure I'll be paying for that after the party is over."

Jaebum felt Jinyoung's hand on his, warm in the cool evening air. His first instinct was to pull away, but Jaebum knew Jinyoung was sensitive just then. Besides, the touch of someone else actually felt kind of nice. Jinyoung looked over at Jaebum, the tears in his eyes sparkling in the lights of the city.

"What's wrong?" Jaebum asked. "I promise, I'll be fine ─"

"Let's just leave," Jinyoung said.

"What?"

"Let's leave," he repeated. "We can pack up and go in the middle of the night and leave all this behind. We don't have to get married or even be together at all. If you want, we go our separate ways. But."

Jaebum pulled his hand away and stood, moving away from the edge of the building. "We don't have any money," he said. "We wouldn't get very far."

Jinyoung had followed Jaebum and was now standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest. "We can do it. Please, I can't live like this anymore." Jaebum watched as Jinyoung's tears finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks. "I can't wake up every morning, worried if I'm going to say the wrong thing, or if I'll be lucky enough to not see my parents at all. I can't go to the bookstore everday and pretend that everything is fine. It's _not_. It hasn't been for a long time."

"Jinyoung, calm down," Jaebum said, taking a step closer; Jinyoung took a step back. "We'll get through it. We've survived this long ─"

"I don't wanna _survive_ ," Jinyoung said. "I want to _live_. You were right when you said that Jackson wouldn't want me to feel guilty. He would want me to be happy, and I'm so far from happy, Jaebum. I thought you, of all people, would understand me."

"I do understand," Jaebum said helplessly. His heart was pounding in his chest, afraid that Jinyoung would end up doing something reckless after all. "I understand better than anyone. But if we want to do this, we need to calm down, okay? We need a plan."

Jinyoung swallowed and sniffed. "Really?" he asked, voice hopeful.

Jaebum nodded, feeling relief already washing over him. "Yeah. Let's talk about it, okay? Figure it out. And then we'll go. And we won't ever come back."

A smile slowly bloomed on Jinyoung's flushed face and he threw his arms around Jaebum. For a moment, Jaebum was frozen in shock, but he slowly brought his arms up to wrap around Jinyoung. Something about their arms around each other felt right, but Jaebum chalked it up to the emotion. He and Jinyoung would escape this horrible reality, and go make their own. Not together, but still better than anything they could have with their families.

When Jinyoung pulled away, he looked significantly better. "Thank you," he whispered, suddenly shy.

Jaebum cleared his throat awkwardly. Then it clicked. This was the perfect time to go. Everyone was at the party, no one was home. They could go now and no one would even realize until it was too late. "Let's go," Jaebum said, taking Jinyoung's hand and pulling him towards the door. "We're leaving _now_."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter has talks of fire, very mild mentions of physical abuse, mentions of death
> 
> ow.

Downstairs, Jaebum led Jinyoung around the edge of the party towards the front doors. For a split second, Jaebum and his father made eye contact, and Jaebum pulled Jinyoung out the doors, telling his fiance to run. Now that his father had seen the two of them trying to escape, Jaebum was certain the man would come after them. Would Jinyoung's parents also come along, or would they stay back to keep the crowd busy? Jaebum didn't know. All he knew was that if they got caught, they would have to suffer the consequences.

Jaebum and Jinyoung stopped running at the intersection that separated their two houses. One way led to Jinyoung's, the opposite way led to Jaebum's.

"Go pack your stuff and meet me at my building," Jaebum said. "We'll figure out where to go from there, but be quick."

Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum turned to leave, but Jinyoung grabbed his arm and spun him back around, their lips meeting for an instant before Jinyoung took off running towards his house. Jaebum didn't have time to acknowledge the sparks he'd felt, the tingling sensation that was lingering on his lips as he ran towards the house he was supposed to call home. He couldn't dwell on the butterflies going crazy in his stomach, or the smile that had sprung to his face, even in these horrifying circumstances.

And so he ran.

Jaebum reached his house and darted up the stairs, grabbing the duffel bag from his closet and throwing in whatever he could get his hands on. After he'd stuffed in as much as he could, Jaebum zipped the bag and turned towards the door. He stopped, though, when his eyes landed on the picture of Jinyoung he'd tossed haphazardly those several weeks ago. Jaebum picked up the picture and put it in his back pocket, shutting off the bedroom light and running back down the stairs and out the door. He had to get to the building and gather his pictures and his cameras before they left. Jaebum wondered if Jinyoung was waiting for him already.

He hoped so. He silently prayed, as he climbed into a taxi and told the driver to step on it, that Jinyoung hadn't been caught by either of their parents. He prayed that they would make it out of there, out of this town and away from their families, without being caught. They deserved it, they both deserved a better life. They both deserved something better than this.

The taxi stopped at the end of the road to Jaebum's building and Jaebum walked the rest of the way. He smelled the smoke before he reached the building, saw the flames pouring out of the small windows. Without thinking, Jaebum dropped his duffel bag and ran towards the building, barely recognizing his father's car in the lot, his father leaned against it nonchalantly as he watched Jaebum's dreams burn to ash.

When Jaebum opened the door, the fire _whooshed_ out at him and he took a step back, before running inside. Coughing through the smoke, Jaebum looked for his cameras, any photos that hadn't yet been touched by the flames, but there was nothing. He coughed and covered his mouth with the collar of his shirt, but he couldn't seem to find the door, the smoke and flames swallowing every bit of his vision.

Jaebum opened his eyes to evening sunlight, the smell of smoke on the air, and yelling. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, or even where he was, for a second. And then everything came rushing back. His sore throat was an indicator that he hadn't been dreaming. All of his photos, his cameras, every inch of his dreams were gone.

Standing, Jaebum sat up and saw that the yelling was coming from Jinyoung and his father. That's right, Jinyoung had carried Jaebum out of the building. Had his father simply stood by, ready to let Jaebum die? It seemed that way.

"─ left him in there to die!" Jinyoung was shouting.

Jaebum stood as his father shoved Jinyoung. "It's his own damn fault for trying to run away from his responsibilities," he said.

"Stop," Jaebum said, but his voice came out hoarse. "Stop!" he tried again, stepping between his father and Jinyoung.

Jaebum's father snorted and shook his head. "Did you really think I wouldn't catch you?" he asked snidely.

"You were going to let me die in there?" Jaebum asked. He hated that he was hurt, especially since he knew how his father felt about him. The man had made it no secret that he couldn't stand Jaebum, that he wished the boy had never been born. In fact, Jaebum's father had told him as much on several occasions.

Jaebum's father didn't respond. "What? Letting me die would be easier to explain to all your rich, important friends than how you beat and abused me to the point that I ran away? Is that it? I'm your _son_ and you were going to let me _die_ to save face!"

"My _son_?" Jaebum's father retorted angrily. "When have you _ever_ acted like a son to me? I built you a goddamn empire and all you do is sulk and pout like you have nothing. You have _everything_ , and I gave it to you!"

"I never asked for it!" Jinyoung put his hand on Jaebum's arm, telling him to calm down, but Jaebum shook him off. "Have you ever taken the time to actually even consider what _I_ want? Have you even asked me what I want? You haven't." Jaebum hated that his eyes had filled with tears, hated even more that they were now spilling over onto his cheeks, that his father was bearing witness to his weakness. But it didn't matter. Everything had finally come to a head. It was time for everything to be out in the open now.

"If you had taken the time to get to know me, you'd know that everything in that building was _me_."

Jaebum's father waved his hand through the air nonchalantly. "That's just a bunch of photos."

"A bunch of photos? That was my _life_. Everything I've wanted, and you just turned it to ash. And then left me to burn with it."

"Get in the car, we can discuss this at home," Jaebum's father said.

"No," Jaebum said, and he meant it this time. He was done.

"No?"

"I'm not going home with you. I'm done with you and the company and Mom. I'm done."

Jaebum's father swallowed and Jaebum could see the anger in his eyes. "If you don't come with me, that's it. You're out of the family. We won't see you again, and you'll have no part in the company. Period. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Jaebum knew that his father hoped he was bluffing, but this time, Jaebum was serious. He wanted no part of any of it. "Go," he said. "I have all I need right here." Jinyoung took Jaebum's hand and squeezed.

Jaebum's father looked at their linked hands and shook his head. "Good luck getting by without my money to back you up," he said. "You should have died in that fire."

And then he was gone, speeding out of the drive and down the gravel road.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter has talks of physical abuse
> 
> This is so cheesy, I hate myself.

With his father gone, Jaebum finally collapsed under the weight of everything. It was strange, but even though he had so much more to worry about and he'd just lost his family and his future, he felt more free than ever. Sure, the future was uncertain and sure to be difficult, but it was _his_. Jaebum could finally live how he chose.

Jinyoung was knelt beside Jaebum, a hand on his back as Jaebum tried to catch his breath. He was afraid to look behind him at the building that had housed so many of his dreams, captured in photographs, still undeveloped in his cameras. All of it was certainly ash now. Jaebum would never get back all the photos he'd taken or the hours upon hours he had spent on them. And, as much as that fact destroyed him, it was somehow all worth it.

Standing, Jaebum and Jinyoung turned and looked at the smoking building together. Their hands were intertwined and the sun was just beginning to set over the trees, leaving them in that slight bit of daylight just before the world turned dark. Jaebum's past had burned into ash, but he realized that he had two options: burn with his past or rise from it, allowing himself to start over and become the person he had always wanted to be.

"What do we do now?" Jinyoung asked quietly, not looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled. "Now we live our lives," he said. He glanced over at his friend. "Do you...want to go with me?"

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, cheeks a light pink in the dimming sunlight. "I'd go with you anywhere."

Jaebum felt himself blush. "C'mon," he said.

"Jaebum?" Jinyoung said as they walked, picking up Jaebum's nearly-forgotten duffel bag on the way. It was all he had now. "Can we go by my house? This might seem stupid, but I think I can finally tell my parents how I feel now. And...I just want to get it all off of my chest before we leave."

"Anything you want," Jaebum replied.

He had to admit that he dreaded going to Jinyoung's house, especially after everything that had just happened. His own father had surely already told Jinyoung's parents about all of it, and there was bound to be a fight. But Jaebum wasn't letting Jinyoung go alone. Somewhere along the way, Jinyoung had become dear to Jaebum, as annoying as that was to admit. Jinyoung was the only person who had ever even _tried_ to understand Jaebum and what he was going through, and Jaebum realized that he just wanted the boy around.

Jaebum and Jinyoung took a taxi to Jinyoung's building. They didn't have much money between them, enough for a cheap plane ticket and a hostel for a few nights wherever they went, but neither of them were particularly concerned with that. The future was open to them, whatever they wanted to do, however they wanted to live. The only thing left to do before they moved on was for Jinyoung to get all the weight off his chest.

The two of them took the elevator up to the Parks' penthouse. Jaebum could feel Jinyoung's hand shaking in his, and squeeze. Jinyoung took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened, revealing his parents standing in the kitchen. They both looked like shit, like they'd been stressing about something. Jaebum was willing to bet it wasn't their son's safety.

"Jinyoung," his father said, shock almost immediately turning to anger. "Where the hell have you been? Were you going to run away?" His eyes landed on Jaebum before Jinyoung could even answer. "You did this," he said, grabbing Jaebum the collar of his leather jacket and slamming him against the wall. Jaebum realized the irony that their first meeting here had started the same way.

"It's not him, I can make my own decisions," Jinyoung said, but his father wasn't listening.

"You're a poison," his father said to Jaebum. "We should have never agreed to this sham of a marriage. You've ruined him, just like you ruin everything. Your father was right when he told me you were trash." Jaebum didn't care that this man was in his face, telling him how horrible he was or just how much his own father hated him. None of that bothered him anymore. It was what Jinyoung's father said next that made Jaebum snap.

Jinyoung's father released Jaebum and turned on Jinyoung, anger blazing in his eyes. "You should have died in that pool with your boyfriend."

Before Jaebum could stop himself, before Jinyoung react, his fist had connected with Jinyoung's father's jaw. The man stumbled backwards and Jinyoung's mother screamed, but Jaebum wasn't finished. He grabbed the man by his collar, slamming him against the island bar.

"I really want to beat the shit out of you right now," Jaebum said. "But that's not why we're here. So you're gonna shut up and listen to what your son has to say and then we're leaving. Understand?" Jinyoung's father gritted his teeth, but nodded.

Jaebum released the man and took a step back to stand beside Jinyoung, whose father had stood and straightened his shirt front awkwardly.

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving," Jinyoung said. "I'm not sure where we're going yet, but I won't be back, at least not for a while. Honestly, I came here to tell you both that I'm done with you. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, for helping keep me out of trouble and raising me. But...you say Jaebum ruined me...I was ruined before he even came along. Because of you. I deserve better." Jinyoung took Jaebum's hand. "Let's go," he said to Jaebum, turning for the door.

"Do you really think you'll make it out there on your own?" his father called, but they both ignored him.

It was time for Jaebum and Jinyoung to escape the abusive lives they'd grown used to. It was time for them to finally be able to find themselves and to find what made them happy. And sure, they could do it alone, without the other. But something about having their hands intertwined or knowing that they would always have someone there who understood...it was comforting. And they both wanted it.

So Jaebum and Jinyoung left to find themselves. Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoy.  
> There's no schedule to how I'll update this, because I suck, but uh.  
> Yeah, that's pretty much it. Stan GOT7. Bye.


End file.
